Wolf and Beauty
by steokki
Summary: baekyeol/chanbaek, wolf!au, drabble — Manusia serigala yang tidak dipercayanya, membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta.


i'm not good at choosing title. enjoy

* * *

Sejak kecil Baekhyun tak percaya dengan dongeng dan tahayul. Kurcaci, raksasa, penyihir, peri, demigod, dan manusia serigala. Mereka semua tak nyata, hanya sekedar karakter dalam cerita dongeng sebelum tidur yang ibunya sering bacakan untuknya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu dengan salah satu karakter dongeng yang tak ia percaya.

"Kau yakin mau pergi kesana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berbahaya?"

Kyungsoo menggapai snack diatas rak.

Baekhyun berdecih, "Kalian terlalu berlebihan, ayolah, apakah kalian ingin menghabiskan liburan musim panas hanya dengan bermalas-malasan didalam rumah?"

"Aku suka bermalas-malasan" jawab Tao.

"Aku tak memberimu izin untuk berbicara, mata panda."

Tao cemberut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Ayolah." Baekhyun merajuk.

"Ok, tapi kapan kita akan pergi?" Kata Luhan.

"Kita bisa pergi besok!" Jawab Baekhyun semangat.

"Hey hey sebentar, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke taman bermain saja, menurutku mendaki dan camping ditengah hutan masih terlalu berbahaya." Kyungsoo berargumen.

"Astaga Kyungsoo, kau sudah 17 tahun." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Urusi masa kecilmu yang suram itu sendiri, hyung." Tao menambahkan.

Kyungsoo gantian cemberut.

"Aku ikut, Baek" Ucap Tao kemudian.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kau tidak memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'hyung', durhaka."

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Kyungsoo? Jadilah lelaki." Ucap Luhan.

"Yah, aku lelaki, hyung! Baiklah aku akan ikut."

Esok hari, pagi-pagi mereka berangkat menuju hutan, tempat tujuan mereka.

"Hyung, aku lelah." Keluh Tao.

"Diamlah, Zitao." Sungut Baekhyun.

Perjalanan mereka diselingi dengan canda tawa dan kadang kadang gerutuan dari satu sama lain. Tao yang paling dominan kalau soal mengeluh.

"Bisakah kita istirahat dulu?" Keluh Tao, lagi.

Baekhyun mengecek jam tangannya, "15 menit saja."

"Tapi, —"

"Atau kau akan ditinggal."

Mereka memanfaatkan waktu beristirahat untuk makan, atau sekedar menyegarkan diri di mata air terdekat. Kyungsoo dan Luhan tampaknya tak terlalu banyak berbicara, mereka bilang, Tao dan Baekhyun terlalu berisik.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke dalam hutan, tidak jadi mendaki, semalaman Luhan merengek agar tidak usah mendaki, dan mungkin itu faktor mengapa Luhan diam saja di sepanjang jalan.

* * *

Petang datang, mereka cepat cepat mencari tempat yang pas untuk mendirikan tenda. Mempersiapkan makan malam, membersihkan diri, dan hal lainnya.

"Tao berhenti bermalas-malasan, dan bantu aku mencari kayu bakar!" Teriak Luhan.

"Suruh Baekhyun-hyung saja, aku tak mau." Jawab Tao.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan apa apa sedari tadi, kenapa kau sangat menyusahkan?" Luhan mendesis.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan ikut." Ucap Tao sambil memutar bola matanya.

Selagi Luhan dan Tao pergi mencari kayu, Kyungsoo mempersiapkan 4 buah ramen instan untuk dimasak nanti sepulang Luhan dan Tao. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih sibuk membersihkan dirinya di sungai terdekat.

Tak lama Baekhyun kembali dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, mereka berbincang sambil menunggu Luhan dan Tao.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang manusia serigala yang hidup ditengah hutan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Mereka tidak nyata, Kyung."

"Darimana kau tahu mereka tidak nyata?"

"Aku tak pernah bertemu mereka."

"Kau tak pernah bertemu mereka, bukan berarti mereka tak nyata."

"Ada-ada saja. Dewasalah, Kyung." Baekhyun berdecih.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

Kemudian Luhan dan Tao kembali, dengan rentetan gerutuan Tao.

"Oh ini sangat melelahkan, kalian malah dengan santainya duduk dan berbincang disini." Tao mengomel.

"Zitao, berhenti berisik sebentar saja. Bisa tidak?" Ucap Luhan.

"Terserah, aku mau beres-beres." Tao pergi dengan bersungut-sungut.

Luhan menggeleng, "aku mau menyusul Tao, kalian urus makan malam ya."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk, tapi akhirnya hanya Kyungsoo lah yang mengurus makan malan, Baekhyun berdiam diri dalam tenda, sesekali merenung soal omongan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Nah, mereka hanya makhluk bodoh. Manusia serigala, cih." Batin Baekhyun.

* * *

Malam pun tiba, mereka berempat menghabiskan makan malam dengan seru, bermain game, dan sesekali candaan Baekhyun membuat ketiganya sakit perut.

"Kyungsoo-hyung, aku kekenyangan, mengapa makan malam begitu lezat? Aku merasa tak sanggup jalan lagi." Ucap Tao.

"Kau mau tahu caranya supaya tak mengantuk setelah kekenyangan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Uh-huh, bisa kah?" Balas Tao.

"Tentu saja bisa, seperti ini." Baekhyun menggelitik perut dan pinggang Tao.

"Hyaa, hyung hentikan!" Teriak Tao.

Sementara Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa. Malam itu mereka terjaga hingga larut malam, Kyungsoo membawa gitar, namun tak bisa memainkannya, jadilah mereka hanya bermain gitar asal-asalan, untung saja suara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan menutupi permainan gitar Tao yang sumbang.

Namun tak lama kemudian Tao menguap, "Hyung, aku mengantuk, aku tidur duluan ya?."

Ketiganya mengangguk, lalu Tao merangkak memasuki tenda.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tak lama menyusul Tao, sedangkan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk terjaga sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun membereskan sisa makan malam mereka tadi, mematikan api unggun, dan bersiap siap untuk tidur.

Ia mendengar lolongan serigala.

Baekhyun acuh tak acuh, ia langsung masuk kedalam tenda.

* * *

Baekhyun gelisah, berguling kesana kemari, lolongan serigala yang tadi ia dengar semakin panjang dan kencang. Apakah yang dibilang Kyungsoo itu benar? Baekhyun langsung membuang jauh jauh pikirannya. Tidak mungkin, manusia serigala hanya ada dalam dongeng.

Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya beberapa kali, ia heran dengan teman temannya, mereka terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, apakah mereka tak mendengar lolongan serigala itu?

Baekhyun berpikir dengan mendengarkan lagu ia bisa tertidur. Baekhyun merogoh kantungnya, dan handphone nya tidak disana.

Ia mencari cari kemana mana, di dalam backpack nya pun tidak ada.

Baekhyun meninggalkan handphone nya diluar. "Sial." Gumamnya.

Haruskah ia keluar? Baekhyun berulang kali menanyakan hal tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk keluar, mungkin handphone nya tertinggal disekitar api unggun, tidak jauh.

Namun ia mencari hasilnya tetap nihil. Baekhyun merasakan bulu kuduk nya berdiri, lolongan serigala itu terasa menusuk di telinganya.

Oh ayolah Baekhyun ingin segera kembali ke tenda.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari disekitar sungai, dari kejauhan ia melihat sinar silver diterpa sinar bulan, sudah pasti itu adalah handphonenya.

Baekhyun bergegas berlari, dan semakin Baekhyun berlari, lolongan serigala itu semakin terasa mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Begitu sampai disana, Baekhyun langsung mengambil handphone nya, dan ketika Baekhyun berbalik badan, terlihat sesosok pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut acak-acakan, diam disana, menatap Baekhyun dengan iris coklatnya, dan ia bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun bingung, haruskah ia menyapa orang itu atau langsung kembali ke tenda, selagi lolongan serigala itu hilang.

Setelah dipikir pikir, ada baiknya jika Baekhyun bertanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

"Um, hai." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sedang liburan musim panas dengan berkemah disini juga?"

Tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Tidak, aku tinggal disini." Jawab pemuda itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Umm, mengapa kau bertelanjang dada? Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku sudah terbiasa."

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, "Siapa namamu?" "

Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggil ku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun," pemuda itu-Chanyeol bergumam.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan? Sebentar saja, tak usah jauh-jauh, aku belum mengantuk." Tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Ayo."

"Kau sudah berapa lama tinggal disini? Aku kira disini tak ada penduduk."

Baekhyun menendang batu kecil didepannya sambil berjalan.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ada disini, sebelum kota sebelah hutan ada, wilayah kami masih luas. Aku disini bersama kawananku, mereka ada banyak." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, agak bingung dengan kata 'kawanan' dan 'wilayah' yang barusan diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku dan teman-temanku sedang kemah liburan musim panas disini, kami baru tiba tadi."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kembali menatap Baekhyun dengan iris kecoklatannya yang diterpa sinar bulan. Dan lolongan serigala itu berhenti ketika Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol.

* * *

Tak terasa Chanyeol telah membawa Baekhyun jauh kedalam hutan, dan Chanyeol sengaja berhenti.

"Mengapa berhenti? Apa kita selesai sampai disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ayo kembali. Kau harus mengantarku kembali ke tenda."

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol, menyeringai, gigi taringnya terlihat, lebih panjang dan tajam dari gigi taring manusia normal.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya, kebingungan.

Chanyeol hanya diam, berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, dengan seringai yang masih terpahat di wajahnya.

Baekhyun semakin bingung, dan gelisah.

Chanyeol menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun ke pohon terdekat.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Byun Baekhyun, apa kau percaya dengan adanya manusia serigala?" Seringainya semakin lebar. Lolongan serigala itu terdengar lagi.

"Cih, jangan bodoh, manusia serigala hanya ada dalam dongeng."

"Ah, mengapa kau tak percaya dengan adanya manusia serigala?" Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan manusia serigala. Lagipula itu tahayul." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Sayang sekali Byun Baekhyun, manusia serigala itu ada." Irisnya coklatnya terlihat semakin pekat.

Lolongan serigala itu kembali terdengar, bulu kuduk Baekhyun kembali berdiri.

"Dengar itu? Mereka kawananku." Chanyeol membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu? Manusia serigala itu mustahil untuk ada." Baekhyun bergetar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat butuh bukti." Chanyeol terkekeh, suaranya rendah dan kering.

Kuku Chanyeol berubah panjang, bulu bulu mulai tumbuh di sekitar lengan dan dadanya, taringnya semakin terlihat. Dan terlihat lah sesosok serigala besar berbulu coklat kehitam-hitaman dengan mata coklat pekatnya.

Itu adalah Chanyeol. Ia melolong dengan kencang, melebihi lolongan serigala lainnya.

Baekhyun tercengang, selama ini ia salah, manusia serigala itu nyata. Dan sekarang manusia serigala itu ada di depannya, ia adalah pemuda asing yang baru saja ia temui.

Chanyeol mengerang ke arah Baekhyun, seringaiannya terlihat semakin menakutkan dibanding seringainya ketika Chanyeol masih menjadi manusia. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun perlahan, masih mengerang dan menyeringai kepadanya.

Baekhyun mencoba melarikan diri tetapi tak bisa, Chanyeol mencegah nya lebih cepat.

Chanyeol kembali ke tubuh manusianya.

Kembali menghimpit Baekhyun, kali ini dengan sedikit dorongan keras. "Bagaimana cantik? Masih tidak percaya?" Tanya Chanyeol di sela sela ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Baik baik, aku percaya sekarang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun padamu," Chanyeol menggigit bahu kanan Baekhyun.

"Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku," nafas Baekhyun tercekat.

"Aku mungkin saja membunuh mu malam ini, tapi tidak. Aku menginginkanmu." Chanyeol menempatkan bibirnya pada leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam. Kerongkongannya kering.

"Orang yang tidak percaya adanya manusia serigala sejak kecil, betapa beraninya. Menarik." Chanyeol menyeringai di sela-sela kecupannya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Baekhyun bertanya, terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Kami, manusia serigala mengetahui apa yang manusia tidak ketahui." Chanyeol menyudahi kecupannya pada leher Baekhyun, membelai wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Maafkan aku, tolong jangan sakiti aku." Suaranya kembali bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu, cantik." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkanmu," tambahnya.

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun yang terasa kering.

"Maaf menakutimu," ujar Chanyeol disela-sela ciumannya.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Chanyeol. Ciuman berlanjut dengan suhu yang semakin meninggi, namun mereka harus mengakhirinya karena kebutuhan oksigen.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut. "Aku sudah lama mengamatimu, biasanya kami akan membunuh dan memakan wisatawan yang bermalam disini seperti kalian." Ucap Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, raut ketakutan kembali terpapar di wajah Baekhyun.

"Shh, dengarkan aku. Manusia serigala mempunyai takdirnya masing-masing, bisa jadi itu dari sesama manusia serigala, ataupun orang biasa seperti mu," ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan aku rasa, kaulah takdir ku." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Tapi jangan bunuh teman-temanku." Baekhyun kembali bergetar.

"Tidak, tidak akan. Jadilah takdir ku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "dengan syarat jangan sakiti aku dan teman-temanku." Chanyeol tersenyum, dan mendekap Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, mereka bersiap siap untuk kembali ke kota.

Baekhyun terbangun paling terakhir, bergegas membersihkan diri dan mengepak bekalnya.

Baekhyun meminta untuk tinggal semalam lagi, namun yang lain menolak dengan alasan; pekerjaan rumah menunggu, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak disini, tadi malam aku kedinginan.

Baekhyun ingin tinggal semalam lagi, karena ia yakin, bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi malam bukanlah mimpi.

Mereka berjalan kembali keluar hutan dengan gerutuan-gerutuan. Tak hanya dari Tao, tapi Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jenaka. Ia sama sekali tak menyesali datang kesini.

* * *

there's gonna be a sequel for this. too lazy to make it chaptered.

thanks for reading!


End file.
